


Do Not Disturb

by Schuyler



Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves sleep. Brendon loves singing. A creepy Belgian man has the answer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

The thing about Ryan is that he loves sleep. He loves it a lot. It's the reason for living, he thinks. Which is why he is super pissed when Bob tells him that he has to start waking up before 1pm. "A lot of the world happens before sundown. And if you don't go on the morning shows in Australia, no one's going to buy your album. You can sleep all you want when you're unemployed and homeless." So when some crazy old guy in a junk shop in Brussels offered him a solution, he took it.

 

The thing about Spencer is that he's known Ryan so long that nothing Ryan does surprises him anymore. "Not even this?" Brendon asks, blinking at him. Spencer shrugs. So what? Ryan's bought an android of himself. This is basically just like the painted piano. Brendon makes a "you're an idiot" noise and flails his hands at Spencer, then goes to poke at the robot.

It's a really good match, actually. He looks just like Ryan. The eye color is a little off, and the Adam's apple isn't pronounced enough, but Ryan would look suspicious now without a scarf and sunglasses now anyway. "He's only going to be on duty until, like, two or three. Whenever I wake up. He's like me, but with an off switch. The guy, like, programmed all of the stuff I know into him, so he can totally answer the same four questions we always fucking get. I've got his card somewhere if you guys want to get one."

Ryan pushes the switch and Ryan2 opens his eyes, blinking. "Hey," he says. Brendon jumps and screams like a girl.

 

The thing about Brendon is that he can be really focused when he wants to. One morning on the bus, when they're driving between Melbourne and Woollamallama or something, Brendon finds the owner's manual that Ryan said he didn't feel the need to read. ("He turns on and off. I got a international plug adapter thingy. I'm good.") Ryan was leaving Ryan2 off for 18 hours a day. There had to be cool extra features.

 

The thing about Zack is that his brain is full of horrible, scarring images now. But none of that really prepares him for walking into Brendon's hotel room to find Ryan bent over at the waist, pants around his ankles, and Brendon crouching behind him. "Holy fuck!" he screams, covering his eyes and stumbling backwards.

"What?" Brendon asks, leaning around Ryan's hip. His glasses are askew. "Oh, it's cool. This is Ryan2." He ducks back down. "His access panel is on the back of his thigh. Pretty handy stuff."

Ryan2's eyes flash blue and he starts spouting gibberish in his deep monotone. Zack screams. "That thing is the fucking devil."

"It's okay. I think its supposed to do that."

 

The thing about Jon is that he understands when things change, and he rolls with it. He thinks its charming when he goes into the back lounge and Brendon is practicing, playing his acoustic guitar and singing a Beach Boys song with Ryan2. They harmonize beautifully, and Brendon cannot stop smiling. Ryan2 looks happy as anything. Jon thinks that might be new too.


End file.
